


now that you don’t have to be perfect, you can be good.

by snerika



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, aftermath of an emotionally manipulative dad, callin the master of masters mom bc im gay and lazy, if u ask me to explain when this takes place. whew buddy u got another thing comin, it occurs to me i made ava sound like a vampire and they aren’t, mentions of being horrifically murdered by ur siblings incl scar analysis, the foretellers aren’t human either they were made by mom, they die and then come back to life and learn what a healthy home is, they/them Foreteller Ava
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snerika/pseuds/snerika
Summary: the final page of the Book slammed into place with a resounding thud. six instigators are suddenly left purposeless. one through four are summoned by the sixth, but number five has other plans.





	now that you don’t have to be perfect, you can be good.

At the very least, Ava landed on their feet. They had never been particularly fond of sand, with its tendencies to bury their ankles and slice their feet with hidden oysters, but there are worse places to wake up after being dead for circa 2000 years. 

A breath, and adrenaline kicked in. There was not time to be considering the implications of their sudden zombie-esque status, or their vehement disgust with sand. The first thing Mom taught them was to analyze, after all. They were small, so they must be observant if they wished to survive. Are they in pain? Yes, in their throat, but that could be many things. Was their throat slit in battle? Were they simply dehydrated? A gentle touch to their neck confirmed it was a mix of both. Unbidden and unwanted, a part of them wondered which of their siblings was the one to do the deed. They shook their head to clear their mind, and continued their analysis. 

There was sand and water everywhere, so it was a beach. Palm trees suggested an island, but it could just as well be only a coast, Possibly uninhabited, or they were simply in an empty spot. Small hills were everywhere, and the water was nearly clear. Ava was about to start making their way around when they realized they had forgotten one very important thing: adrenaline is temporary, and they haven’t had food or water for millennia. They collapsed, and sleep took them before they could even grimace at the sand in their mouth. 

Thankfully no one found them in the hour they spent catching up on sleep, or the additional one they spent getting sand off of them. When Ava was steady enough to sit up, they turned their attention to their appearance. Certainly no robes, that would attract people to them. Their formal attire was discarded and incinerated quickly and discreetly, and they buried their mask in the sand. In what amounted to training gear, they were equipped for the heat. 

Still, their appearance wouldn’t do. It was too... standout. When Mom told them they had a “too much” gene, he’d meant it. Bright pink hair, myriad piercings, and questionable fashion choices would do them no favors. So they slipped into their favorite disguise. Silky hair so dark it was nearly blue covered pink braids with a simple illusion, and a matching navy outfit washed over their person. Not to mention they were nearly a foot taller than their natural four feet seven inches 

Yes, the persona of Skuld fit like a perfect pair of jeans. 

Skuld was easy, confident, and perfect. She was no-nonsense and intelligent, while still managing to bring smiles to a room. The ideal amalgamation of Ava’s sibling’s traits shined through in Skuld. It’d been a shock to the real, non-illusory Skuld to learn a Foreteller stole their appearance for personal gain and that she now needed to step up and become a leader, but they were desperate times, as the saying goes. 

Once Ava was confident the mirage was perfect, they set out along the beach to see what they could uncover. For the first mile it was a deserted beach, but after some trekking signs of life began to appear. A pier here, an abandoned dingy there. 

Finally, a house. A beautiful one too, elevated on stilts with beautiful window boxes. It was the perfect place to establish a base while they were there. Ava - technically Skuld now - sauntered up the steps and knocked thrice on the door. 

A woman opened the door, and Ava could hear someone - probably a child - crash down the stairs, but extended their hand anyways. At the last second, they realized they hadn’t covered their pointing teeth, and take a moment to smooth them out before offering a smile. 

“Good morning ma’am! I’m new in town, and was hoping to do some odd jobs until I can get a place to stay. Would you need anything done? I can do anything from repairing plumbing to weeding,” Ava said, waving at the little boy with spiked brown hair who peeked at them from around his mother’s leg. 

“Of course! Come right in. I’m Anya, this is my son Sora. The house is a bit of a mess right now, I apologize.“ 

“I completely understand ma’am, I’ve got little siblings, so I know kids are a handful and a half,” Ava lied, stepping across the threshold into the first real home they’d seen in their life.

**Author's Note:**

> wee snaw. pwease comment am need validation this is my first multi chapter fic


End file.
